The Past between a Night Guard and a Animatronic: Madison X Freddy
by MiiBrawlerChris
Summary: An 18 year old high school girl named Madison work as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. That place is the place of her growing childhood in which she doesn't knows that she was part of 2 accidents. One as friend of the 5 missing children and victim of the Bite of '87 in which she doesn't remember. However, she does has feeling for the star of the show, Freeddy Fazbear.


Hey guys. This is my first fanfic I have done. It might be a little weird why I'm doing this. You see it started in ShamChat where I met a person by the name of "Madison(cute night guard oc)" and we did like this little role play thing. At the end of the role play, I promised that I would make this into a fanfic so…. Yeah. Keep in mind that all the animatronic here in this story are human /animatronics. So, yeah, enjoy!

Chapter one: Madison

-Madison's POV-

Hi, my name is Madison. I'm an 18 year old High School girl currently working in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria as a night guard. I have black long hair with some of my hair covering my right eye, I have blue eyes, I'm short, compared to all other girls in my school who are at 5'4 feet, I'm at 4'8 feet and I have this big mysterious bite mark on my frontal forehead. I got this bite mark since I was 10 but I don't remember how I got this in the first place. All what I remember was that I just woke up in the hospital from a coma with the bite on me. However, many guys in my school are always asking me on dates and other stuff. Basically, I'm considered as the cutest girl in my school regardless if I the bite mark or not.

I work at the pizzeria as a night guard for 4 reasons. The first was that I am desperate for money because I want to enter collage when I graduate High School. Second was because this was the place where my childhood grew on. The good times when I used to play Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and *sigh* Freddy. The third reason was that this was the place where I last saw my friend. There used to be 5, Jackson, Sam, Mason, Claire and Greg but they all just…. left me without saying a word to me. I asked my mom and she told me that they left to their houses and didn't say nothing to me because they wanted me to keep resting on Pirate's Cove which is where I last saw them. The forth reason was because, well, for some reason I have feeling for Freddy. I know, Freddy is a half human animatronic but for some reason I do. I mean, I mostly played with him when I was little, I gave him presents and all that and it feels like he was my only friend. Being with him feels like being with Jackson when I was little. I also had feeling for him back then. As I saw Freddy again for after almost 7 years, I knew that I need to see him again.

Anyway, this is going to be my second night here. I headed to my boss's office and I heard him screaming loud. I couldn't help but hear what was going on from outside his door. "….I DONT WANT TO SHUT DOWN MY BUINESS, "he said in an angry tone with a little disappointment. "Look, I want to make the kids happy and they hold a spot in the hearts of kids. *sigh* I know that it's for the safety of the kids but the kids love coming here." As I heard him say "shut down my business" I felt sad and disappointed. However, I was confused why he said, "for the safety of the kids" since I don't think anything bad happened when I was here as a kid. "Yes, I know that after the one girl got killed in the first location, the 5 missing children and that bite accident, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria would no longer be a safe place for kids, but I'm only going to say this once and once only, the past is the past. We must let the poor souls of the kids rest in peace and…" He said with the last part not being heard since he covered his phone with his hand.

"Ok, I'll tell her that I'm letting her go and I'll pay her the full week and tell the others. Bye." I heard him hang up and I heard him crying. I also started to cry as well but I backed up as I heard him walk toward the door.

The door open and he saw me at the door. "Oh, hey there Madison. *sniff* You are here," He said trying to act normal. His name is Mr. Norbit Fazbear. He is a tall, African-American man with a great personality. He wears a tuxedo with a bald hat on. He always smoke when he is depressed. He loves children and he always wanted one. Unfortunately, when his first son was born, it 2 weeks later. His wife was not able to make more kids ether. It was a terrible past for him for such a good and kind person. "I'm here, sir. Reporting for duty," I said with a fake smile. "You came here 1 hour early. I was about to leave right now. Why don't you go and get a soda and pizza while you're waiting for you shift to start." He said while getting his luggage ready. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Fazbear." Mr. Fazbear headed towards the animatronics and talked to them. Then he walked to the entrance of the pizzeria, waved back and left.

I went to the kitchen to get some peperoni pizza and an orange Fanta soda. Then I headed to my office and sat on the rolling chair. I sat there and remembered about what I saw last night. I saw a blond version of Freddy. He looked creepy but at the same time he looked cool with his black eyes with white dots. He said many things I didn't get but overall the part when he said about stuffing people into suits and that I was next. I thought I went crazy and it was just a hallucination. I just sat on the chair bored with nothing to be but wait until my shift starts.


End file.
